


A Dinner at Christmas Eve

by here_we_write



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, F/M, Jorleesi OneShot, MANY easter eggs, cats because I'm a sucker for those creatures, or should I say many christmas eggs lol, was it destiny that brought them together or was it me? maybe both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_we_write/pseuds/here_we_write
Summary: Jorah Mormont is invited by his friends to dinner on Christmas Eve... what he doesn't know is that a fourth person is coming.
Relationships: Grey Worm/Missandei, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 24
Kudos: 40
Collections: Winter Jorleesi 2020





	A Dinner at Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ladies (and hey everyone else),  
> this is my contribution to the Jorleesi Wintercollection 2020 to get you into Christmas spirit. Hope you like it!
> 
> I'd also like to say that English is not my first language and I apologise for any mistakes, be it grammar, phrasing or spelling xD
> 
> Oh and, BIG AND, if you like listening to music while reading:  
> I've created a playlist on Spotify that fits this fic pretty well in terms of the mood of the songs (since the mood keeps changing, it would be beneficial not to press shuffle, but to listen to the songs in order that's given).
> 
> [ the Playlist <3 ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6EVi5grhJkJegGdAeEYaac?si=rLgWIsRuTbixZmJzsMyfMQ) (I honestly put my whole IT knowledge into creating this link lmao)

Jorah’s eyes wandered nervously over all the names and for some reason he cleared his throat before ringing the doorbell. He wasn't used to being invited home for dinner, and certainly not at an evening like this. It was Christmas Eve. 

It took what felt like an eternity before it finally buzzed and the door opened. Half frozen, he stomped up the stairs to the third floor, with the longish bag repeatedly banging against his right leg. Upstairs he was already greeted by Grey. 

"I am glad to see you, Jorah the Andal." 

The otherwise plainly dressed man was wearing a colourful, knitted Christmas jumper today and a for him unusual smile lay on his lips. Jorah was sure that Missandei, his girlfriend, was responsible for both. 

"Thank you, for inviting me... I don't know what else I would have done today.” 

Well, yes, he knew. He would have sat alone in his flat with nothing but his books, as he did every year. 

"Missandei had the idea," Grey explained, and waved to a hook for him to hang his jacket on. 

"Then I guess I’ll have to thank her too," said Jorah, feeling warmth rising inside his chest, and followed his friend into the dining room where the table was already set. 

He still couldn't believe he didn't have to spend this evening alone. 

Surprised to find the table set for four people, he asked, "Is anyone else coming?" 

Grey nodded. 

"Missandei has invited another friend. She was supposed to be here by now..." 

"Oh, Grey, you know what she’s like! I'm sure she'll arrive any moment," it came amusedly from the kitchen and shortly afterwards Missandei entered the room with a bowl in each hand, put them down on the table and greeted Jorah with a quick hug. 

"It's nice that you could come." 

She was wearing a jumper matching her boyfriend’s, which made Jorah feel somewhat underdressed with his simple dark green shirt. 

"Well, you know… there weren't so many other options," he said, slightly depressed. 

"So, thanks for the invitation." 

Missandei just opened her mouth, presumably to reply that it was not worth mentioning after all, when the doorbell rang. 

"Oh, that has to be her!" 

And off she went. 

Only now did he remember the bag he had placed next to a table leg. 

"I've brought you something small... let's say a Christmas present", he explained and reached for the straps to hand Grey the oblong bag. 

"Thank you," he replied in surprise. He had always been a man of few words. So, it meant all the more to Jorah when his friend added, "That's really nice of you." 

Before either of them could say another word, they heard the laughter of Missandei and her friend, who now entered the dining room. Jorah was not sure whether to introduce himself immediately or leave it to Grey and lower his eyes for now. He avoided her gaze as not to appear rude, but when he then looked at her, his breath faltered.

•¤• 

_A few days earlier..._

Daenerys rushed through a busy street, pushing past passers-by who had stopped by the shop windows to admire all the clothes for sale and Christmas fashions. She would have loved to do the same, but in the last few weeks she just hadn’t had the time for something so pointless. 

At the moment, she didn't notice anything of the harmonious Christmas mood, but was simply stressed. From her work, her private life, simply from everything. 

Luckily, she had her lucky charm, her family ring. And although she was the last living Targaryen, she did not feel alone when she wore it, on the contrary, the ring reminded her of her ancestors and she felt connected to them... less lonely. So, she had always put it on one of her fingers, which was not visible at the moment, for she had to wear gloves because of this merciless cold. 

She had almost reached the bus stop when she saw the bus coming around the corner. 

"Damn it", she cursed into her scarf and just started to run, when something in her jacket pocket began vibrating. 

It could only be her phone, so she took it out, bit the tip of her index finger so she could pull off her glove, which she then stuck under her arm. It was Missandei who called her. 

"Hey, what's up?" 

Had it been someone else, she would have made it clear to that person that it was a very inconvenient time to call, but she couldn't just turn her best friend down. 

"Hey, Dany! I was wondering if you have any plans for Christmas Eve yet." 

Daenerys accelerated her steps, only a few more metres left, the bus had already stopped. 

"No, I don’t. Why?" 

"Well, Grey and I thought we-." 

But she never heard the rest of the sentence.

She yelped in shock as she bounced with full force against a man who had just got off the bus. She almost fell backwards on the floor and dropped her phone, but luckily, she regained her balance in time by flailing around with her arms. 

"Are you all right? I'm so sorry, I should have-." 

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry," she interrupted the man, shaking her head, and quickly got on the bus, muttering an apology. It wasn't until she sat in a seat and finished the phone call with her friend that she noticed it. 

Her glove was missing... and with it the ring.

\- 

Asking Tyrion for a good wine and the shop where you could buy it was like asking Jorah for a good book and bookstore. Nevertheless, he had needed his friend's help and took on the hour-long lecture, as he needed a decent present for Grey and his girlfriend. After all, they had invited him to dinner on Christmas Eve! He just couldn't believe it... 

Since Lynesse had left him, he had always thought that he would have to spend Christmas forever alone, as his family certainly didn't want him around and he had renounced any search for a partner. 

Jorah sat tense in his seat, waiting for them to finally reach the station. He didn't like buses, preferred to ride his bike, but on some days, it was too cold even for him. 

Finally, they slowed down and he almost fell over, because he - impatient as he was - had already got up before they really stopped. On his way out he took a last look at his seat to make sure he hadn't forgot any-. 

Without warning he bumped into someone. 

Startled, he turned around and saw a woman who was just gathering herself together again. She probably hadn’t expected this to happen either. 

"Are you all right? Sorry, I should have-" he started, but she interrupted him. 

"N-no, I'm fine. Don't worry." 

She already scurried past him, he thought he heard another "...my fault...", then the doors closed behind her and the bus departed. 

Still annoyed by his negligence, he watched it disappear, then lowered his eyes, ashamed. 

How had this happened? He was usually not this thoughtless! 

Jorah was just about to leave when he noticed a glove lying close to his shoes. It looked as if it had just landed there, so he picked it up and looked around. Perhaps the searching owner would come any moment. Then he realized who this glove probably belonged to. 

“For fuck’s sake…” he cursed. 

After all, it was his fault that they had collided and the glove had fallen off her. Whoever _she_ was. 

He noticed something inside. 

Carefully he shook the glove out and a ring landed on the palm of his hand. 

Damn it. What was he supposed to do now?! 

He looked around again, maybe she would come back. So, he sat down and waited. Buses came and went, but after half an hour there was still not a shadow of her and Jorah recognized that it was no use. Maybe he could return the ring to the lost property office.

•¤• 

_Back to the present…_

Daenerys opened her mouth, slightly confused. 

She felt as if she knew this man... at least like she had seen him before. Judging by the look on his face, he felt the same way. 

When neither Missandei nor Grey made any effort to introduce her, she reached out her hand and did it herself. 

"I am Daenerys." 

Usually she would have added something like: "Though, my friends call me Dany." But she lost her voice when he gently shook her hand, his smile truly reaching his azure eyes. And maybe it was the light but his hair and beard shone just as golden as the star at the top of her friends’ Christmas tree. 

"Pleased to meet you, Daenerys." 

She blushed. 

Wait, why the hell were her cheeks glowing now? He had literally just said her name and she felt as if her face was on fire! 

"I am Jorah. Jorah Mormont." 

His voice was just as gentle as his grip and she was sure that he could read out a dictionary and it wouldn't be boring. 

Dany just nodded. 

She didn't quite trust her own voice right now and fortunately Missandei took the floor, "Oh, please sit down. Dinner is ready, I'll just get the salmon." 

"We need some lemons too," Grey added and followed her into the kitchen. 

Daenerys watched them leave, then turned around just to meet Jorah’s gaze. Again, there was a moment of silence, in which they smiled at each other awkwardly. The unasked question hung in the air, but neither of them dared to ask it for fear that the other might think it was crazy or even creepy. So, they just stared at one other, trying to figure out where they could have met before. In fact, they were so engrossed in their own thoughts that they didn’t realize that the other one was experiencing the same thing. 

Missandei and Grey returned far too soon. 

"Why are you two still standing around? Go on… move your arse and sit down before the spinach gets cold."

\- 

The food was good, very good, but Jorah had to admit that he didn't pay much attention to it. He kept giving Daenerys looks, trying to remember how he knew her. 

"So, any plans for the holidays?" she asked, tearing him out of his thoughts. 

"Well, Grey and I wanted to go ice skating," Missandei replied, smiling at her boyfriend. 

He felt happy for them and seeing his two friends like this, warmed Jorah's heart, but at the same time that feeling was spoiled by a little twinge. He would never have such a thing, Lynesse had blown that chance. 

"What about you, Jorah? Any plans?" 

He looked up from his plate, a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

"I uh... usually spend the holidays alone." 

"Oh." 

Daenerys looked as if she was about to ask how this came, what happened to his family, yet in the end she didn't and Jorah was grateful for that. 

"Guess we've got something in common then..." 

Now he was about to ask her why. His look seemed question enough, for she was already waving her fork around. 

"It's not that bad, really. I have my three little dragons..." 

"Dragons?" he asked, amused. 

"Dany has three kittens," declared Missandei and Daenerys proudly announced: "Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal.” 

He couldn’t help but smile. 

"Do they also breathe fire?" 

"Only if I don't give them my full attention." 

He chuckled. The idea of three little dragon kittens spitting fire, was adorable. 

It wasn't long before they were finished with the main course and Grey was about to get up to clear the table and get the dessert, but Daenerys stopped him, "Wait! You've both done so much already... let me do this." 

She was right. 

"I'll help you," Jorah offered immediately and stood up as well.

\- 

"Alright, let's go and get the presents then," Missy said to Grey as Daenerys and Jorah had just disappeared into the kitchen, whereupon he nodded. 

They heard the dishes clattering and rattling a bit - probably because Dany was just putting them into the dishwasher - as they walked to their bedroom. Missandei stopped in the doorway and pulled Grey closer to finally kiss him again. 

He had had the idea of hanging mistletoe branches in some of the passages so that they had a good reason to kiss all the time, and she had and still did love that idea. They both had to grin and when they left the bedroom again, the presents in their hands. He breathed another kiss on her lips. 

Oh, how she loved these Christmas traditions. 

"Let's go into the kitchen and see what the others are up to," Grey said with a wink and she had to giggle, knowing the real reason, of course. There was another sprig of mistletoe hanging by the passage to the kitchen. 

Suddenly, Missandei realized something and she stopped abruptly. 

"Oh, no..." 

"What is it?" Grey asked, concerned. 

Then it became clear to him, too. 

"Oh..." 

They both burst out into laughter. 

She should warn her friend, so she went, "Dany!" but started giggling again. "...there... there's mistletoe hanging in the-" 

"AAH!" 

She gave Grey an alarmed look, they had both stopped laughing at an instant. 

"Daenerys?" 

That had sounded just like her. 

Shit, what had happened? 

She hurried back into the living room, Grey close on her heels, but stopped when she saw Jorah and Daenerys, standing in the passage. Never before had her hand found the way to her mouth so quickly.

\- 

Daenerys had just finished putting away the dishes and Jorah was bringing new crockery into the dining room when she heard Missandei laughing, "Dany!” 

She quickly closed the dishwasher and wanted to hurry into the room next door, as she suspected the others to be there. 

"...there... there's a mistletoe hanging in the-" 

"AH!" 

_Clang!_

Daenerys had bumped into Jorah, who had probably just come to get the cutlery, and the plates she had been carrying crashed onto the floor and broke. Before she could lose her footing and fall into the shards, she reflexively clung to him and he too wrapped his arms around her... 

“Shards bring good fortune,” it occurred to her mind for whatever reason. 

Paralyzed by the shock, she would have loved to keep standing like that. She felt comfortable in his arms, but the shock slowly subsided and he let go of her. As she looked at his face for a moment, she saw that she wasn't the only one who had blushed. 

"Sorry, I didn't see you coming", he chuckled, running a hand through his dishevelled hair. 

She shook her head, a little amused herself. 

"It's all right, I'm getting used to it, I was at a bus stop the other day when..." 

She fell silent, meeting his enchanting gaze again. It was as if she saw him for the first time this evening. Really saw. 

Now his smile died, too and changed into a stunned expression. 

"You...?", she finally whispered, unable to take her eyes off him. 

"It was you?” 

"I... yes, I guess so," he said after a few seconds, just as overwhelmed by this realization as she was. 

It was so obvious now that she remembered! 

Then her eyes found Missy, standing in the living room with one hand on her mouth, frozen. It took Daenerys a moment to get that her friend couldn't have the same reason as her to be this surprised. 

"Missy... about the plates... sorry, I..." 

She fell silent as her friend slightly shook her head. 

Confused, she looked up at Jorah... then her gaze wandered a little further and... 

"Oh no...", she heard him breathe. 

Apparently, you weren't even safe here from those damn mistletoes. 

Her eyes locked with Jorah’s. 

"Bloody Christmas traditions...", he muttered just loud enough for her to understand. 

She returned his shy smile by biting her bottom lip sheepishly. She didn't know what it was that Jorah had, unlike all the men she had been a thing with before. She was attracted to him and his presence was calming… 

She knew that this wasn't a head thing... it didn’t make any sense; she barely knew him. It was one of her heart… it just felt right. 

"We don't have to…" he said softly. 

She opened her mouth, not knowing what to say. 

She would love to find out what those lips would feel like on hers. 

She wondered if he was a good kisser… Oh, surely, he was! 

Her eyes flitted from his alluring ones to his lips. 

"But it’s tradition..." she replied. 

The corner of his mouth rose and as if by magic, her hand found its way to his cheek. She followed the line of his cheekbone with her thumb, feeling the warmth of his skin on hers and his stubble tickling her palm. 

She had to smile. 

Her touch had lit up a fire inside his eyes. 

Slowly he leaned towards her, at the same time she tilted her head a tad to her right. He hesitated briefly, giving her time to decide. Her breath faltered. 

Then finally their lips met. 

It wasn't a stormy kiss, they kept their tongues by themselves and it didn't last long either, it was more the kind of kiss you gave your crush at the age of ten because of truth or dare... and yet it felt like more. 

It was only after he had taken a small step backwards that she dared to exhale. 

He looked down at her, his eyes twinkling, "Who would have thought, huh?" 

She chuckled, "I always thought coincidences like this would only ever happen in films." 

Suddenly Daenerys remembered that Missandei was standing just a few feet away. She had completely forgot that they weren't alone! As she passed Jorah, she discovered her friend still standing next to Grey in shock. 

"I'm sorry, you two... I should have warned you..." she started and Grey, who never laughed, burst out laughing and Jorah and Daenerys joined in. 

This whole situation was just so absurd... Maybe that was what everyone meant when talking about the magic of Christmas.

\- 

"We got... your presents," Missandei finally managed to say and Jorah only now noticed the two packages. 

"For us?", Daenerys stated his thoughts. 

"Of course!" 

"Alright, I won't complain." 

"Let's enjoy the fondue first anyway... and clean up the mess," Grey interjected, pointing at the shreds Jorah was still standing in and they all agreed. 

Soon after, the second bottle of champagne went around that evening and Jorah was dismayed to discover that he was slightly drunk, which he never was. A glance around the table told him that the others were no better. 

Grey was even quieter than usual, Missandei had put her head on her hand and muttered something like "No!” or "Mhm...", while Daenerys was complaining about her colleague in the office, how she had been promoted just like that. It was quite entertaining listening to her. 

"Not only is Sansa now earning more money than she did before, mark you _unearned_ , but now she’s also on my level! And if this keeps up... well, why am I complaining to you, again?" 

"You seem to get on well with your colleagues," Jorah joked, dipping a strawberry into the molten chocolate. 

Dany rolled her eyes. 

"I have really tried to get along with her..." 

"But that's only because of your ‘oh so great’ Jon." 

"Oh, shut up." 

That caught Jorah's attention. 

"Who’s Jon?" 

"My ex...", Daenerys sighed. 

"I really don't know what I saw in him..." 

"Oh, I know that feeling..." 

"I'm all ears?" 

Grey laughed, "Shouldn't have brought that up, Andal." 

She cocked an eyebrow. 

"No good topic?" 

Jorah shook his head, "It's okay... I had a wife until three years ago... now ex-wife. Her name was Lynesse... everybody warned me about her… my family, my friends, even I had my doubts sometimes. But I blanked them out, because… who hasn’t, right? I didn't let anyone but Lynesse get to me. Said, she only wanted the very best for us." 

He sighed. 

"In the end I lost everything... She left me in debt and disinherited, so to speak. I had to sell our place and move to a new, smaller flat… and in hindsight, I'd say that was actually pretty good." 

"How’s that?" 

"Well, I had to get rid of all the unnecessary stuff I had, only kept what I really needed... and my books. Well, I really needed my books but I thought they were worth mentioning.” 

Jesus, he really was drunk. 

“I realized something important..." 

All eyes were on him now. He savoured the silence by first taking another sip of champagne and only then continuing. 

"Things can only make you happy up to a certain point... How do you say? You only know how much something means to you when you no longer have it." 

Silence fell. 

Everyone stared into the distance, following their own thoughts. 

"That was deep... Are you a writer?" Daenerys asked, eventually. 

"Well, I wouldn't call it-," he started, but Grey interrupted him, "Yes, he's writing a book." 

"Oh?" 

"It's nothing special... not really professional..." Jorah explained, embarrassed. 

Before she could ask, what it was about, he asked, "And what do you two do in your spare time?" 

It couldn't have been more obvious that he didn't like talking about his book, but fortunately everyone understood and Daenerys replied: "Drawing and painting. We often do it together." 

"That’s how we met," Missandei added. 

"Do you remember that class, Dany?" 

"How could I forget," she laughed. 

"What kind of stuff do you draw?" 

"Oh, depends on our mood," Daenerys leered, provokingly putting a grape wrapped in chocolate in her mouth. 

Jorah rose his eyebrows in surprise, "Oh really...? I was going to ask if you could give me one of those bananas but... not the best timing I guess..." 

"Has our humour level dropped this far already?" she giggled and finally handed him a banana, accidentally knocking over his champagne glass. 

Before he knew it, the contents hit his shirt. 

"Oh, for Christ’s sake!" she cursed. 

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to..." 

"No, don't worry, it's nothing." 

"Wait, we have something that could help", said Missandei immediately and gave him a wrapped package. 

"Go on, open it." 

He did as she had told him and out came a woollen pullover. It had a bear on the front and he was quite sure that he had never held anything so Christmassy in his hands before. 

"It's...great!" 

He held it to his chest to see if it was big enough. It was. 

"Thank you. Really, that... I appreciate it..." 

"We’re glad you like it," Missandei smiled and Grey said: "Why don't you put it on so you get rid of your wet shirt.” 

"Aye, good idea," Jorah agreed and got up to go to the bathroom. 

"Wait!", Daenerys interjected. 

"We need to see your reaction right away... Why don't you change in here?" 

He blinked. Had he misunderstood her? 

"I..." 

In the end, the alcohol spoke for him. 

"I mean… alright." 

Missandei giggled and Grey rolled his eyes in amusement, but Daenerys sat quietly, watching him unbutton his shirt. His fingers were nervous thanks to the champagne and it took him longer than usual to finish all the buttons. Daenerys' gaze excited and at the same time calmed him. 

Christ, what was she doing to him? 

He remembered their kiss, her hot breath on is lips… how her hand had been gently stroking his cheek... He almost didn't notice the bump in his trousers. 

Shit, when did that happen?! Was he back in eighth grade or what? Hopefully the others wouldn't notice it... 

Finally, he managed to get rid of his shirt and threw it over the back of a chair. 

Dany's eyes flickered from his face to his chest and... oh no, even further down? 

He quickly grabbed the sweater and drew it over his head, pulling it a little further down than necessary. He was surprised at how soft and warm it was. 

"It fits perfectly! Thank you... both... again." 

His gaze wandered from Grey to Missandei and then stuck with her friend. She smirked, saying with a wink, "The bear suits you." 

He opened his mouth, cheeks flushed, speechless. 

Now Missandei interfered, "Why don't you open your present as well, Dany?" 

"Urm... sure. But really, you didn’t need to-." 

“Just open it,” she chuckled. 

In Dany’s package was also a pullover. When she recognised the front, she squealed happily and fell around her friend's neck to pull her into a long hug. 

Curious, Jorah moved a little closer to the table again and looked at the motif. It took him a moment to recognize it. 

It was... a three-headed dragon.

\- 

It happened by chance that Daenerys looked at her phone and noticed what time it was. Fuck, almost 1am! 

If she didn't want to leave her dragons alone and spend the night here and in addition to that be a burden to her friends, she had to leave now, otherwise she wouldn't be able to ever get up again. 

"Guys, I think I should be getting back home..." 

Jorah now also took a look at his watch and sighed. 

"You're right, I should get going too. I can't believe how fast time went by!" 

"I almost didn't notice it either", Dany laughed, then went on to her friend, "Thanks again for the invitation... The food was great... actually everything was great. And I swear that you'll only see me in this jumper for the next weeks... if not months.” 

"Oh, I'm sure I will." 

They all had to laugh. 

She realized once again that she didn't want this evening to end... but, as so often, she had to realize as well that she couldn't stop time. 

"Well, then..." 

Daenerys stood up with a heavy heart and gathered her things together. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Jorah was picking up his wet shirt and exchanged a few words with Grey. 

Before she entered the corridor leading to the front door, she checked the door frame as a precaution... Not that she would mind another kiss... 

"I'll come down with you", Missandei offered and was about to follow her into the corridor, but Daenerys shook her head. 

"That's sweet of you, but not necessary. Hopefully we'll see ourselves out." 

Her friend cocked an eyebrow, then her eyes fell on Jorah and she seemed to understand something. 

"Oh... got it." 

She winked. 

Irritated, Dany now looked at him too. He was just saying goodbye to Grey. 

What did she mean? 

Still confused, she took her jacket off the hook, put it on, said goodbye to her two friends with a hug and then followed Jorah through the door he had held for her. Together they descended the stairs, then they finally stepped outside. The freezing cold night air caught them both unprepared. As she turned back to Jorah, she smiled and by that, released a huge cloud of breath. 

"How do you get home?" he asked with hands in the pockets of his coat, looking sheepishly at his feet. 

"Well, I was planning to walk... that's how I got here." 

She didn't live too far away, so it was unnecessary to call a taxi. 

"All alone?" 

The concern in his voice made her look down, smirking. 

"I wouldn't mind a companion, if that’s what you mean." 

He chuckled, "Very well then."

\- 

Jorah was nervous. 

He had intended to invite Daenerys over to his place, but it was already too late for that. Although he needed to give her back the ring… when else would he get a chance like this to do so? 

"Are you okay? You’re so quiet," she tore him out of his thoughts. 

He shook his head. 

"Yea, I’m fine. It's just... I just can't believe it. This coincidence is just..." 

"Crazy?” 

"Aye." 

She thought about it. 

"Maybe there is indeed such a thing as destiny. Maybe we were meant to meet." 

He grumbled, "Mh..." 

"You don't believe in destiny?" 

"To be honest, I don't know what to believe in anymore." 

Silence fell, broken only by the constant crunch of the snow underneath their shoes. 

"So as a writer, you think all those stories are based on pure coincidences?" 

"Perhaps there is a god or destiny in the worlds of the stories, most of them are made up after all, but I doubt very much that the same can be said of our world." 

"Then you actually believe that what happened today was just a meaningless coincidence?" 

He shrugged. 

"I suppose so... We are all too small, too insignificant and the universe too big for any god to care about us.” 

Again, they fell silent and she thought about his words. 

"Supposing there was some sort of higher power... what else would have to happen for you to believe it?” 

He chuckled, tilting his head to look up at the sky. 

"I don't know... in these typical Christmas stories, it would probably start snowing now." 

He looked down at Daenerys again. 

Her hair gleamed in the light of the lonely street lamps, looking like molten silver and her purple eyes flashed as if she wanted to challenge him and destiny. He was about to say that in the end it was only his personal opinion that came out of his bad experiences, but then he noticed something. A small, white snow crystal had landed on the bobble of her wool cap. 

He froze. 

"What the..." 

Daenerys also stopped and rose her eyebrows questioningly. Then a snowflake caught her eye as well. 

"Oh my God..." 

Well, that was one way to say it. 

"OH MY GOD!" she squealed and started jumping around. 

Jorah just stood there, watching her and trying to wrap his head around the fact that this was actually happening. 

"How...?", he managed to say. 

The snowfall quickly became thicker and the flakes bigger. As he looked around, he noticed that a layer of fresh snow was already gathering on the cars that had been painstakingly de-iced by their owners. 

Without warning a huge snowball hit him in the back. 

"Jesus!", he gasped and Daenerys burst out giggling. 

"That's for not believing in the magic of Christmas!" 

She was so adorable when she laughed... 

"Oh, that’ll cost you!" he grumbled, amused, shaping some cold snow into a ball, which hit Dany's arm shortly afterwards. 

She immediately backed off and disappeared snickering behind a car. Before another ball could hit him, Jorah quickly ducked behind one as well. He was about to peek over the bonnet when a snowball flew in his direction and he only just managed to get out of its way. Again, Daenerys' laughter resounded from the other side of the car. 

Jorah bit his lip. He had a plan. 

After quickly forming another snowball, he crept around the back of the car and then unexpectedly - or so he thought - jumped from his cover, ready to throw it. But she was gone. 

Instead, something hit him again on his back and he collapsed theatrically, "An ambush! I've been wounded!" 

Dany appeared in front of him, a triumphant grin on her face. 

"Thought you could catch me, huh?" 

He shook his head, chuckling, "My second miscalculation this night." 

"Oh, does this mean we suddenly believe in destiny or are you simply bad at maths?" 

"Actually, I’m pretty good at maths..." 

She rolled her eyes, smiling, and offered him her hand to stand up. Surprised, he looked down at her as she hooked her arm through his, and met her innocent gaze, "Let me give you a little piece of advice: Never tempt fate ... Looks like it's getting fed up after all.” 

"Well... I guess you're right," he admitted. 

The gentle snowfall seemed to slowly turn into a blizzard and he had to confess that he was getting cold. 

"How far is it to your place?", he asked, happy that they sauntered so close together. 

"We're almost there ... it's just around the corner." 

Silently they agreed to walk a little faster and reached her house in a few minutes. Quickly, Daenerys unlocked the door and they rushed in, half frozen. 

"Oh, sweet Jesus, that was cold!" 

"Right?" she laughed as she hung up her jacket. 

Jorah peeled himself from his coat and followed her into the living room. He immediately noticed the beautifully decorated Christmas tree with its softly glowing lights, and although there was no fire in the fireplace next to it, it gave the room a cosy feeling. 

"Dorgon, don't you dare!", he suddenly heard Daenerys' voice, just before his foot was attacked by a black ball of fluffy fur. 

"Hey!", he laughed in surprise and knelt down to remove the kitten’s claws from his foot. 

Drogon meowed in indignation as Jorah lifted him up and carefully brought him to the basket where two other cats were purring in their sleep. 

"You must be the daredevil of your group..." he murmured, fond of that little dragon. 

Daenerys watched with a smile as he knelt down and sat him next to his siblings. 

"I'm sorry, he’s not used to guests," she said, shaking her head because of Drogon’s behaviour. 

He shrugged it off. 

"As long as I only get the claws and not the fire..." 

Dany smirked. 

"Yes, you've probably been lucky..." 

Drogon playfully bit him in the thumb to get back his attention. Jorah gently stroked his head, chuckling, “Oh no, don’t you use those claws again!” 

He only noticed that Daenerys had disappeared when her voice sounded from a room next door, "Can I offer you anything? Tea, coffee... hot chocolate?" 

He was still cold, but he also knew the time and he didn't want to be rude and force himself on her. She had to be a little tired, too. 

"Hot chocolate is hard to resist, but I should go... I'll never get home otherwise." 

He heard a seemingly disappointed: "Oh, okay..." 

Her head appeared in the door frame. 

"How will you get home?" 

He looked out of the window, sighing as the snow was still raging on. 

"I suppose I'll have to call a cab." 

"Great! You'll have time for a cup of hot chocolate then." 

He smiled. 

"If that's alright..." 

Only a few minutes later they were sitting on the sofa and grinning at each other over the edge of their cups. 

“What is it?” Dany asked, whereupon he blushed. 

“Nothing, you just… look kinda cute.” 

She giggled and took another sip of hot chocolate, unknowingly underlining his words. 

"So ...?" she finally said. 

"So?" 

Jorah rose his eyebrows. 

"What's your book about?" 

He nearly choked on his chocolate and joked, "So that's why you wanted me to stay?" 

Daenerys rolled her eyes and laughed, "I'm serious!" 

Now it was his turn to take a big sip. 

"Well, it's about a princess, later queen and her knight. It’s a typical forbidden love story mixed with betrayal, fantasy, medieval age stuff, suspense and urm... good or not so good sex." 

He smiled, a little embarrassed. 

"It's funny to tell you all this. Not even my closest friends really know what it's about." 

Their eyes met. 

"It's an honour... really,” she replied and he could see in her eyes that she meant it. 

A warm feeling rose up inside him and tied his throat. He just knew Daenerys was the right person to talk about this sort of thing. 

"Could you… tell me more?" she asked with puppy eyes, making him grin and he had to clear his throat before answering, "Sure... What do you want to know?" 

"What are their names?" 

He had expected a question like this. 

"You don’t find out their true names... at least I hadn't planned on it." 

"Oh? Then what are they called?" 

"Well, they're always referred to as 'the queen' and 'the golden knight'..." 

He broke off, ashamed of what he was about to say next. 

"Among each other, however, they use different names." 

Daenerys was waiting for him to continue, but nothing came, "And those names are…?” 

"It's pathetic, really..." 

"Just say it already!" 

"I don't know...” 

"I swear I won't laugh," she promised with a hand on her heart. 

He grumbled in annoyance. How was she so convincing? 

"The knight calls his queen 'Khaleesi'... that's Dothraki, a language in the book… it means queen." 

"And what does she call him?" 

"The Khaleesi calls him… 'my bear'...” 

He swallowed. 

“As I said, it's pathetic." 

He took a big sip from his mug so he wouldn't have to look at her. 

"Jorah..." 

Now he had to look at her after all. 

"It's not pathetic." 

She said that with such conviction in her voice that he had to smile sadly. 

"Thank you." 

"I mean it!" 

"I know..." 

"Then why don't you believe me?" 

"It's not that simple..." 

"Of course, it's simple! The knight… the bear is you and you wish for a Khaleesi... And you just didn't give them names because you think you will never find your Khaleesi!” 

Jorah stared at her in shock. 

"How did you...?" 

"Oh, come on, it's obvious!" 

She let herself fall back so that she was now leaning next to him on the couch. 

"Why else, don't you ever tell anyone about this?" 

"I... Wow... I didn't... well, I don't know why I just told you all this..." 

He felt the urge to get up and just abscond, but Daenerys put a hand on his leg, technically forcing him to stay. 

"I'm glad you told me about this... But Jorah, you must realize how amazing you are! I can't remember the last time I had such a wonderful evening and it certainly wasn't all Missandei and Grey... You have to realize that you are special too and I'm sure that destiny has something great planned for you because you deserve it!” 

She poked him with her finger in the arm. 

"You!" 

_Poke._

"Deserve!" 

_Poke._

"It!" 

He stared into her eyes. 

"How can you be so sure?” 

"I...” 

She broke off. Her gaze flitted to and fro between his eyes. 

"I just know." 

Any other human being he would have disagreed with... but not Daenerys. He could have looked into those honest eyes for hours and he wouldn’t grow t- 

_Ping!_

His phone tore them both rudely from their thoughts and they blinked as if they had just woken up. 

"Must be my cab..." he mumbled, voice husky, put his mug on the sofa table and went into the foyer. 

His thoughts were one big mess. He didn't want to go, but he had to go, right? And why and how was he so attached to this woman he had just met? 

"Well then...", he said after he had finally put on his blue scarf. 

"I hope my cab is not snowed in yet…" 

"Yeah, watch out you don't get lost in the garden... I don't want to find a polar bear there tomorrow." 

"Polar bear?" he chuckled, surprised, and blushed. 

"Yea right, frozen bear would fit better", she thought aloud, then turned to him again with an amused look. 

"No, honestly... take care... and thanks for coming with me." 

"No problem, I was rewarded with hot chocolate... I can't complain..." 

Again, there was this tense silence in which they both thought of the same thing... A much better reward than hot chocolate... 

Jorah cleared his throat, "Well, I guess I should be going." 

Daenerys nodded understandingly and muttered something like: "Of course, understandable, sure, yea." 

"Right..." 

They both grabbed the handle and immediately pulled their hands back when they collided. 

"Sorry, I thought..." 

"Yeah, me too... I uh..." 

Finally, Jorah opened the door and stepped outside. 

"I hope we will meet again soon. Today was nice..." 

"Yes, I hope so too", agreed Daenerys, arms crossed in front of her chest because of the cold. 

"So ... see you soon." 

"Yeah, see you soon." 

Jorah threw her a last smile, then he headed for the garden gate. The snow apparently wanted to push him back into the house and as he was about to open the gate, he paused. 

Damn, what was he doing here?! 

Daenerys obviously didn't want him to leave and he had nothing better to do anyway! And even if he did, that would have to wait. 

He turned on his heel and stormed back to her.

\- 

Daenerys was just about to close the front door again when she recognised between all the snow Jorah coming back. Astonished, she made room for him so he could come in. 

"What is it? Have you forgotten-?" 

She was interrupted by his lips and she inwardly protested as he let go of her much too soon. 

"I'm sorry, was that-?" 

Now it was her turn to interrupt him with a quick kiss. 

They blinked surprised at each other. 

"I imagine we should continue this upstairs..." she breathed, returning Jorah’s burning gaze. 

"I imagine you're right." 

When they had reached the top of the staircase, he stopped her for another kiss, but somehow, they made it into the bedroom. 

No sooner was the door slammed shut than she pressed Jorah against it, claiming his lips, hands stroking over his fluffy pullover until they reached his waistband. She only teased him a little, though, rubbed over the bulge in his trousers and finally let go of him completely to get rid of her own blouse and trousers. She didn't take her eyes of Jorah nonetheless; she didn't want to miss anything. 

They pulled one another close again and this time it was Dany's back that hit the door. He kissed her now more aggressively than all the other times this evening, confirming her assumption. 

He sure as hell was a good kisser. 

She slightly lifted her leg, pressing her thigh against him and he grabbed it to pull her even closer. Before she knew it, she had wrapped both her legs around his hip and landed backwards in bed. 

"What about your cab…" she said gasping for breath, but her question turned into a moan as he began to spread hot kisses on her collarbone and went further down. 

"Fuck the cab," he brought out between those kisses and pushed himself so far between her legs that she could feel his excitement ... and it made her so wet. 

"I want you... so badly..." she panted as his hand was stroking over her hip, her thigh, then went back to squeezing her breasts. 

She could have sworn that a growl escaped his lips. 

_My bear_ , she thought as he smiled at her with messy hair and a look that made her clit contract. 

_My sweet bear._

"Meow!" 

Daenerys grumbled, burying her face even deeper into her pillow. 

"MEOW!” 

She moaned, "It's alright, Viserion! I'm coming!" 

"Meow..." 

Finally, she opened her eyes, blinked a few times, blinded by the sun and a queasy feeling spread inside her. She felt that something was missing. And when she turned around, she realized what. 

Jorah was gone. 

She frowned, wondering where the hell he was and finally picked herself up. She didn't even notice the clothes that were still lying on the floor from last night, but went straight to her wardrobe to pick out some comfortable trousers and a jumper that was much too big. 

She was about to leave her bedroom when her hair caught her eye and she had to plait a loose braid before she could open the bedroom door without feeling like an electromagnetically charged poodle. 

Immediately her three little dragons swarmed around her feet and made her smile. 

“A good morning to you too…” 

She looked for Jorah in the bathroom before she went downstairs, but as in the living room and kitchen, he was not there. Surprised, and if she was honest, even a little hurt, she looked around for any sign that he had actually been here at all. Her gaze fell on the two mugs that were still standing on the living room table and she remembered the conversation they had had only a few hours ago. 

"Strange," she thought aloud and looked around for more signs. 

Jorah didn't seem to her to be the kind of guy who would just take off in the morning and not be heard from for the next few weeks, if not ever again. And yet he was missing now. 

"Meow," whimpered even Rhaegal now, who was usually the most patient of the three brothers and Daenerys had no time to think about Jorah any longer. And yet she was a bit annoyed... 

It was only when she was putting away those two mugs that she noticed the letter on the sofa table. She picked it up, surprised. 

_For my Khaleesi_

Her heart skipped a beat. Khaleesi? 

She quickly unfolded the paper and began to read:

_Hey and good morning!_

_I'm so sorry I left without telling you, but I just couldn't wake you up. You looked so peaceful and knowing what we did last night, I know that you enjoyed sleeping. I should be back soon, just have to get something from home.  
Jorah_

_P.S. You have no idea how hard it was to find all my clothes again. I also don't remember taking off my scarf in the bathroom... I’m wondering which three dragons could be responsible for that..._

Daenerys shook her head, smiling, when suddenly the doorbell rang. It could only be Jorah! 

Luckily, she had slept so long or else she would have had to wait even longer for him... She hurried to the door and tore it open with anticipation. And she was not disappointed. 

"Hey, I'm sorry it took so long, but I just had to get us something at the baker's," he explained with an apologetic smile, holding up two bags demonstratively and came into the house. 

"Oh... thank you, I haven't even thought about breakfast yet," she confessed and took the two bags from him. 

"What luck you have me," he grinned. 

"You could almost think of a lucky charm." 

He winked and disappeared into the living room. 

It took Daenerys a moment to realize what he had just said. Her mouth fell opened. She quickly hurried back into the same room and sat down opposite him, a concerned expression on her face. 

"What did you mean by that?" 

"I meant it the way I said it..." 

"Oh, come on, Jorah, I-" 

"Just close your eyes." 

She cocked an eyebrow. 

"Should I be worried?" 

He rolled his eyes. 

"Trust me..." 

Daenerys looked at him with an inquiring look, then she did as she’d been told. She felt Jorah gently taking her hand in his much larger ones and placing a kiss on her palm. 

"Merry Christmas, Khaleesi..." 

She had to smile. 

"Are you sure your eyes are closed?" 

She moaned, "Don't make it so exciting!" 

He laughed his deep laughter that came from his chest and reached her heart and she could only too well imagine how he shook his head slightly. 

"Alright, because you asked so nicely..." 

He placed a small object in her hand and closed it with his. 

"You can now-" 

But she did not have to see her family ring to know it was this one, it was enough for her to feel it. With an "Oh my God" she fell around Jorah's neck so that they both fell over on the sofa, wanting to kiss his whole face off. 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" 

She straightened up again so she could look at him. 

"But how did you know this was mine a-and how did you even get it?!" 

He just shrugged his shoulders, a mysterious smile on his lips. 

"Destiny I guess."

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this is the firt OS I actually ever finished... oh don't mind all the unfinished, crying WIPs in the corner over there xD


End file.
